


compass points

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Roman's Parents Suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan did not expect to meet his soulmate in class.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 23
Kudos: 186





	compass points

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 19 - Everyone is born with a compass on their wrist, the needle of the compass points towards your soulmate.

"Is this thing supposed to be accurate?" Logan asks dubiously, peering at the compass on his wrist. It's currently pointing vaguely northward, not that that really helps him. His soulmate could be across campus or across the world. It's not like it comes with a built in distance meter.

"Supposedly," Virgil says, yawning. "I dunno. Mine never really moves. Maybe it's a dud."

"Maybe your soulmate just doesn't move around a lot," Patton suggests, forever optimistic. Logan doubts it. Virgil snorts, shaking his head.

"If you say so, Pat," he says, adjusting his backpack. "Or I just don't have one."

"Theoretically speaking, if you didn't, you would have no compass at all," Logan points out. "Your soulmate is statistically out there, whether they be romantic or platonic."

"Hope they're platonic," Virgil mumbles, the tips of his ears going red. Patton pats his arm soothingly.

As the three drift apart, going to their respective classes, Logan is surprised to find that the compass on his wrist has changed orientation. It's now pointing east, in the same direction as his Economics class. _Interesting,_ he thinks, then promptly forgets about it.

A new student is in his seat. Logan frowns, debating the merits of arguing with him. He's taller than Logan, from the looks of it, and has stylishly mussed brown hair. He looks up and smiles broadly when he sees Logan.

"Hello!" He says brightly. Logan sweeps past him, sitting in the chair behind him, where no one usually sits.

"You're in my seat," Logan replies. A flush spreads across the stranger's face, but Logan ignores it in favor of unpacking his bag.

"Sorry," he says. "I can move-"

"It's fine," Logan says stiffly. It's not fine. Now he'll have to look past this person's big head in order to see the board. But he's not really willing to have an argument about it- or even, god forbid, a _chat_ \- so he remains silent.

As class starts, he finds himself distracted by the newcomer in front of him. In sharp contrast to his behavior at the beginning of class, he's now slumped in his seat, clearly not interested, and judging by the way his shoulders have ended up around his ears, perhaps even miserable. _Why is he in this class if he hates it?_ Logan wonders.

Logan hesitates when class ends. By the time he's done packing his bag back up, the guy in front of him is still there, staring blankly at the front of the room.

"Class is over, you know," Logan informs him. He jerks, another blush working its way up his throat and across his cheeks.

"Sorry," he mumbles. "I really didn't mean to take your seat, I didn't think anyone would sit way up front-"

"Don't worry," Logan says. "Er- are you all right?"

"All right?" He repeats. A bitter laugh escapes. "No, I'm not all right. I'm the farthest thing from all right. My parents are making me be a Business major if I want any financial assistance, and I'd rather fling myself off a building."

"What do you want to do?" Logan asks, interested despite himself. The guy smiles, bittersweet.

"Musical theater," he says. "Something in performing arts. Hell, just something in the _arts_ would do. They're letting my brother be an Art major, but I'm supposed to be the 'responsible' one." He makes quotes in the air with his fingers.

"I'm sorry," Logan says. He's not sure what else _to_ say.

"Sorry," the other student says. "I didn't mean to dump all that on you. I'm Roman, by the way."

"Logan," he answers. "It's nice to meet you, despite the circumstances." He holds out one hand to shake and as he does, his mouth drops open.

The compass on his wrist points firmly to Roman. Unaware, Roman shakes his head, murmuring some polite nicety. 

"Hey, do you have a compass?" Logan asks, the urgency in his voice not lost on Roman. It's ordinarily considered rude to ask about it directly. But Logan's never been very good at politeness in the first place, and now even more so.

"I do," Roman answers slowly. He peers down at it and his eyes widen. From Logan's vantage point, he can see that the arrow has swung in his direction, pointing straight at him. Logan takes three steps behind Roman, watching as the compass needle on his wrist swings to remain pointed at Roman at all times.

"Interesting," Logan murmurs. "Very interesting." Roman twists in his seat to watch him.

"Well?" He blurts out.

"Unless I'm misreading, you're- we're- we're soulmates," Logan says, stumbling over his words. An enormous grin spreads over Roman's face and he leaps up from his seat, engulfing Logan in a hug before he's aware of what's happening.

"Sorry!' Roman babbles, taking a step back. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't just hug people, I just-" He shakes his head, still grinning. " _Soulmates_ ," he says, awestruck. Something warm blooms in Logan's chest and he finds himself nodding.

"Soulmates," he agrees. "What's your next class? I'm free for a few hours."

"Me, too," Roman says, as they begin to walk out of the classroom.

"Good," Logan says, determined. "Because I'd like to get to know you. I'd also like to pick the brain of my adviser on what scholarships and other financial aid assistance we might be able to find for you, so you don't have to be a Business major anymore."

"Whoa," Roman protests, his face flushed. "It's- it's fine, really, I know I complained, but-"

"You're as much of a Business major as I am an octopus," Logan says. "You deserve to be able to choose what you want to take."

"Well..." Roman trails off, blush intensifying. "Thank you," he settles on. Logan smiles.

"Of course," he says. "Soulmate."

Bliss spreads across Roman's face.

"Soulmates," he breathes, and they're off again, aiming for Logan's adviser's office.


End file.
